Alpha Legion (Loyalist)
The Alpha Legion are a Space Marine chapter, and among the first twenty founding chapters. They are most unique from other chapters due to the fact that their Primarch was actually a pair of twin brothers, Alpharius and Omegon. As such, they have a twin system where every company is led by 2 captains, and even the chapter is led by 2 chapter masters. History Creation During the first Mob Wars, Notch had to rely on sorcery and alchemy to create the Primarchs from his own DNA. All of the Primarchs, including Alpharius and Omegon, were stolen by a group of thieves, who scattered them across Minecraftia. Alpharius would be among the last to be found, within a Greek-style kingdom on a completely separate continent. Reuniting with Notch After the discovery of Ferrus Manus and the advanced nation of Manufactus, the United Human Government was formed. By this time, multiple other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, Fulgrim, and Perturabo were discovered. Alpharius was the last to be discovered. The Legionary Knights were given upgraded armor and weapons, allowing them to become known as the Thunder Marines. They would be used to unite mankind across the world, by force if necessary. When mankind began colonizing the rest of the Sol System, the Thunder Marines were given even more upgraded armor and weapons, allowing them to fight in harsher conditions. They soon became Space Marines. Betraying the UHG In 10,000 AS, the Primarch Horus Lupercal of the Luna Wolves seceded from the Union. He, his chapter, and 8 other Primarchs sided with the Confederacy. Re-Joining the Union When the Union was founded in 15,483 AS, the 3 major human factions merged into one. The traitor Primarchs were hesitant to rejoin, until Notch realized their true motives for leaving, which was Notch's failure to help his military during the era of the UHG. Notch forgave them for seceding, and allowed them to rejoin. The Final Day of the War On the last day of the Notch-Herobrine War, the Minecraftian Alliance traced the last bits of Herobrine's army to the hostile world of Zylesh. Notch took the Primarchs Horus, Alpharius, Omegon, Dorn, Kurze, Ferrus, and Sanguinius on board to face Herobrine in person. It ended with Notch killing Herobrine, but not before Herobrine slaughtered Horus, Kurze, and Sanguinius, and leaving the others mortally wounded. The remaining Primarchs were placed in stasis, and Alpharius and the other wounded Primarchs were placed on life support. Not knowing about their Primarch's survival, the members of the Alpha Legion were devastated, to the point where they (and any of their successor chapters) fled to an unknown location, before returning 20 years later. The Alpha Legion continues to fight for the Union to this day. Savarus' Betrayal Aldrich Savarus, one of the Alpha Legion's twin chapter masters, had grown weary of Notch and decided to flee to the Adrarian Pass, where he began his own legion of Chaos Space Marines bearing a corrupted version of both the Alpha Legion's gene-seed and chapter badge. Ilios War When the Alliance invaded the Ilios Conglomerate's home system, they were forced to bring a large portion of their armies, including multiple Space Marine chapters. At one point, the Alpha Legion's 1st company was dispatched to the icy world of Mabis, ruled by a Daemon Prince who was formerly a Chaos Alpha Legion Marine. When the Chaos Space Marines were attacked, they were shocked to see that it was their loyalist brethren who were striking at them. The Space Marines of Mabis could do nothing against their own brothers. Gallery Alpharius Omegon.jpg|The twin Primarchs in battle Alpha Legion Tactical Marine.jpg|A Space Marine of the Alpha Legion Alpha Legion Dreadnought.jpg|A tactical Dreadnought Alpha Legion Devastator.jpg|A Devastator Marine Alpha Legion Chapter Masters.jpg|The twin chapter masters of the Alpha Legion Primaris Alpha Legion.jpg|Primaris Space Marines of the Alpha Legion Alpha Legion Space Marine.jpg|An assault marine Alpha Legion Honor Guard.JPG|Members of the Alpha Legion's Honor Guard Lernaean Terminators.jpg|A squadron of Lernaean Terminators Alpha Legion Dreadnought 2.jpg|A dreadnought Alpha Legion Terminator.jpg|One of the Alpha Legion's Terminator variants Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Armies Category:Union Canon